Should've Kissed You
by shikamaru-syndrome
Summary: Sasuke has always loved Hinata Hyuga. When he gets a chance to go out with her, he wishes he had kissed her. Good story! Inspired by the song "Should've Kissed You" Chris Brown. Sorry if its F-ed up blame the doc manager. dedicated to Kamoki-Hygerioshi


**Yo! I'm Shikamaru-Syndrome for those who don't know me. This is a little One-shot that I am making for an awesome person named Kamoki-Hygerioshi! She had been one of the best reviewers (at the time) for my on-going SasuHina fic and I promised that whoever gave me a good review would get a fic made for them so here is hers! It's a little late but at least I made it! So yea, this fic is inspired by the song Should've Kissed You by Chris Brown. Grammar mistakes and all that jive… Enjoy! Oh and I'm sorry if it look weird or anything like that. Fanfiction is fucking up and so everything was Pangea when I uploaded the fic so i'm so sorry if it looks wrong!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Should've Kissed You<strong>

Sasuke had always had a crush on his neighbor and long -time friend Hinata Hyuga. No, crush wasn't the right word, more like loved. It amazed him that he could feel so strongly about a person, especially a person like Hinata Hyuga. Maybe it was because she wasn't a picky, annoying, nosy show off like all the other girls that fling themselves at him. She was shy and sweet and everything she did was un-annoying. She didn't try to attract his attention because she already had it. She was beautiful: inside and out (Even if her father thought of her as worthless). She never cried or screamed about how unfair her father was to her, she just smile and said:

"I might be worthless to him, but he's one man. It takes more than one man to bring me down."

She was strong, and he admired her for it. He would never to be able to do what she did and does. His father also thinks of him as worthless that's why Sasuke hated him, but Hinata held no anger, resentment or hate toward her father. That's what made her beautiful in Sasuke's eyes and she wasn't ugly to look at either. When she was smaller, she would wear baggy clothes and have a boy cut hair. As she grew older and more mature, she let her hair grow till' her waist and she wears less baggy clothes. The only thing that he has a problem with it is that more guys look at her this way. At least when she was more tom-boyish, boys would overlook her and go for the annoying girls. But now, more men notice her and that gets him mad, jealous and possessive.

Sasuke is even jealous of his own brother sometimes even if Itachi assures that he sees Hinata nothing more than a sister (and if Sasuke plays his cards right she can be). The only problem is how he acts around her. Sasuke gets extremely nervous when he's around her. If she asked a question he can never find his voice to respond. When she sits near him, he always catches himself staring at her like a creep. And when he's caught he freaks inside. But being and Uchiha and all he plays it cool (or coldly is a better word). Actually Hinata was supposed to come today to his house to hang out with Itachi (they were best friends.).

Sasuke just hoped that he wouldn't screw things up. Sasuke took a semi-long shower trying to clear his head of all the thought he was having. When Sasuke came out of the shower he put on a blue shirt with a navy Hollister sweater and loose fitted skinny jeans with blue Vans OTW. He went downstairs and saw that he was alone. He got out his Verizon HTC Touch Pro2 and text his brother.

**'Hey Itachi, Isn't Hinata coming today?'**

Sasuke waited for his brother to respond. Itachi always took too long to reply; his excuse was that he doesn't feel his phone when it vibrates. Sasuke decided to watch TV in the living room when his phone vibrated.

**'Shit I forgot Sasuke. Can you tell her when she comes that I had some business to take care of back at the University? Tell her I'll make up for it next time and that I'm sorry for ditching her. Thanks little bro!'**

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at his brother's text. Itachi always forgot things easily and he hated it when Itachi called him 'little bro'. It felt degrading somehow he didn't know how to explain.

**'Hn. Fine I'll tell her and don't call me that! You know I hate that.'**

** 'Sorry Bro forgot lol. Thanks see ya later.'**

Sasuke put his phone away and started to watch some random war movie. He was starting to doze off when he heard the doorbell ring. Sasuke stood up and when to the open the door. His hand was just about to open the door when he nerves got the best of him.

'Damn why am I acting like this? It's just Hinata! The girl I've always loved! Damn that's not helping! Played it cool Sasuke, just play it cool!' Sasuke thought running a hand over his hair before opening the door.

They stood the petite girl wearing a purple plaid shirt with leggings and boots. She stared at Sasuke with pleasant surprise and smiled a warm smile that made him inwardly squirm with nervousness.

"H-hello Sasuke-kun! W-where's Ita-kun?" Hinata said in her soft voice trying to look inside the house over his shoulder, but couldn't because she couldn't even reach it (even in tippy-toes).

'Her voice is just so damn cute! Gotta play it cool though!' Sasuke thought.

"Hn. He's not here. He had business at the University and apologized for ditching you. " Sasuke said. Hinata's face fell a little at hearing that her best friend wasn't at home.

"O-oh OK then Sasuke. Tell Itachi I said it was OK and I'll see him tomorrow. B-bye Sasuke-kun." Hinata said turning around and walking away. She was leaving when Sasuke called out to her.

"Wait Hinata! Do you…..do you want to come in?" Sasuke said in an embarrassed voice while scratching the back of his head. Hinata turned to him surprised then blushed and nodded. He made space for her to come in and shut the door behind them. Hinata sat down on the couch and turned to see the TV while Sasuke sat next to her.

"Y-you were watching Life is Beautiful! I l-love that movie, b-but it's so sad it made me cry. S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said facing Sasuke. Sasuke just stared back with a dazed expression (which actually looked stoic). "S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked one more time which broke Sasuke out of his daydream. Sasuke was a little a little embarrassed to be caught daydreaming and inwardly squirmed again.

"Hn." Sasuke said. That was the only thing he could say when he was nervous or annoyed and right now he was nervous.

"S-so Sasuke-kun…What d-do you want t-to talk about?"

"Anything."

Awkward Silence.

"S-so…have you done the project for Jiraiya-Sensi?" Hinata tried to break the awkward silence.

'Great I have her talking about school work! Nice Sasuke. Real smooth.' Sasuke scolded himself.

"Hn. That old pervy Geezer? Naw, but I'm an Uchiha so it doesn't matter if I do it an hour before it's due; it'll still be perfect." Sasuke said teasing a little to break the ice more. Mission accomplished because Hinata started to laugh daintily. Sasuke smirked what he caused pleased that he was able to make her laugh.

"T-that's mean S-Sasuke-kun! Y-you're s-so full o-of yourself!" Hinata giggled slapping his chest softly. Sasuke smirked and caught her hand.

"No I'm not. It's a fact." He said cockily. Hinata kept on giggling until she took a big breath. Suddenly she started to blush crazily and Sasuke stared at her confusedly. Hinata looked down with the blush and he didn't know what her problem was until he felt her try to take her hand off his chest weakly. He looked down to his chest to see that he was not only still holding on to her hand, but had also interlaced their fingers upon his heart. He immediately let go and faced away from her trying to fight the blush that wanted to surface.

Hinata sat straight with her hand fisted on her knees and head bent down trying to cool her blush. He sat straight too on hand on his knee and his other hand rubbing his mouth and jaw. He kept his head bent too so his hair made a little curtain between them. He spared a glance at her and saw her posture, but also saw something he found very interesting.

She was smiling.

It was a little smile but she was, none the less, smiling. Sasuke stop his rubbing and stared straight his hand covering his mouth.

'Why is she smiling? Is it because of how we had our fingers intertwined? It did feel good, even natural. Maybe she likes me too? I should ask her out. I've been wanting to for a long time now. Come on Sasuke get some balls and just ask her out! She clearly likes you!' Sasuke last two sentences, however, sounded much like his best friend, and complete idiot, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hinata. I want to ask you something and you are free to say no to this if you don't want to but I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me?" Sasuke said uncharacteristically.

Hinata stared at him eyes wide with shocked and silently gasped. Sasuke wanted to go on a date with her? Her? Hinata Hyuga? The quiet geek? The shy nerd? The weird girl? Sasuke had girls like Karin and Sakura throwing themselves at his feet and he wanted her? Hinata felt touched (and a little excited) because for some time now she started to crush on the Uchiha. She had even told Itachi about her feeling for his little brother and he relentlessly teased her about it. Every time he saw her (and when Sasuke wasn't there) he would call her 'Sister in Law'. She was happy that he felt the same. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the irritated (because of nervousness) Sasuke. She smiled a heart-warming smile and nodded her head.

"I would love t-to go o-on a date with y-you Sasuke." Hinata said softly.

Sasuke looked up at her and smirked in triumph. "I'll pick you up at 5:00p.m tonight?"

"S-sure."

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt like he could rule the whole Damn Universe. He was going to pick up the girl of his dreams and take her on a date. When he told his big brother, it was teasing non-stop. He had to punch Itachi in the gut to get him to shut up. And when he told his mother….he didn't even want to think about it ever again. He shuddered behind the wheel of his navy 2011 Mustang Convertible. Once he got to the Hyuga compound he got out of his car and knocked on the door. When it finally opened, he went face to face with none other than his rival Neji Hyuga. The Hyuga prodigy glared at the Sasuke while he did the same.<p>

"I heard you asked out my little cousin out on a date Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"I'm warning you that if you hurt her I will-"

"Nii-san!" Hinata said behind him in embarrassment. She gave him a look and walked around him to Sasuke and turned to face him again.

"I'll b-be back before t-ten Nii-san s-so you don't have t-to worry."

"Fine. If you treat her with anything but chivalry Uchiha, I will haunt you down and hurt you understand?" Neji threatened.

"Hn." Was the only thing he said but nodded in agreement.

"C-come on Sasuke-kun. S-see you later Nii-san." Hinata said grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging him to his car. He, very gentlemen-like, open her door and let her in and when toward his side to turn on his car. Once safely out of hearing range he looked at her.

"You look very beautiful today Hinata."

Hinata blushed prettily at his compliment. "You d-do too S-Sasuke-kun."Hinata returned the compliment. Sasuke just smirked as he drove off.

Both looked very dashing for their date. Hinata was wearing a flowy light brown short sleeve dress with a darker shade of brown on the sleeves, neck area, and in the tight fitted waist with brown beaded gladiator sandals. Sasuke was wearing a black Denim Jacket, black button up shirt, black Tight-fitted Dickies and grey Pea coat Vans.

Sasuke's and Hinata's date went along as smooth as possible. The movie they wanted to see had sold out, so they had to wait an hour or two till the other screening. They didn't seem to mind though because they went the nearby mall and goofed around till they had to go back to the Movie theater. Once inside they were inside the movie theater and watching the movie Sasuke became really nervous. He was in a dark room, sitting next to the beautiful Hinata. He was so nervous that he focused all his attention to screen and made no move what so ever on Hinata. When the movie finally ended it was 20 minutes till ten so he decided to take her home. The ride home was silent but not an uncomfortable silence. Occasionally they would steal glances at each other but that was it. When they finally got to her house he opened her door and walked her to her door. They stood there standing next to each other; facing each other.

"I-I had a-a good time S-Sasuke-kun." Hinata said smiling up at Sasuke.

"I did too." Sasuke said getting nervous again.

"D-do you think….d-do you think that w-we can m-maybe do this again?" Hinata said shyly poking her fingers.

"Hn." Hinata looked at Sasuke with wide eyes a little hurt as his respond. Sasuke mentally smacked himself for saying that. "I meant yes Hinata." Sasuke said a little sheepishly.

Hinata smiled again, maybe even brighter than before. "Well goodnight Hinata. See you tomorrow."

"G-good night Sasuke-kun." She said softly. Sasuke started to lean in to Hinata, as did Hinata a little shyly. Once their lips were a few inches away, Sasuke chickened out and kissed her cheek instead. He immediately straighten out and turned away from a shocked Hinata. Halfway to his car he waved a hand behind his back. "Goodnight Hinata."

"G-goodnight Sasuke!" Hinata said slightly disappointed but happy overall. She then went to her house when she saw Sasuke drive off.

'I'm so stupid! Why didn't I kiss her! I'm a fucken wimp! That's why!' Sasuke scolded himself. He stopped at a red light and banged the steering wheel. 'I should've kissed her! I should have but I didn't and she seem sad. She probably thinks I didn't like her. Why couldn't I tell her? All that comes out are my stupid 'hn's! I should clear things up. Even if I can't do it face to face.'

* * *

><p>Hinata had changed in to her Pj's (Shorts and a muscle shirt) and when to her bed to lie down. She was thinking about the almost kiss and touched her lips which began to tingle. She sighed and turned to her side to look at the picture she had on her nightstand of her, Itachi and Sasuke. She smiled at the picture and suddenly saw her phone vibrate. She picked up her Sidekick 4G Review and saw that it was a text from Sasuke.<p>

**'Hinata I'm sorry that I didn't kiss you tonight but it wasn't you, it was me. I get so nervous when I'm around you that I can't think right. But I promise that next time you won't have to wait my Hime.'**

Hinata just stared at the text and smiled. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. 'I hope not my Oji'

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehehe was it good? I hope so :D! the movie i put is actually a movie you should see it its funny at first but then gets sad. Anyway yea….as I said it was dedicated to Kamoki-Hygerioshi! Hope it's like you wanted it to be! And for everyone else I hope you liked It too! Please review! Yea? Lol Oh and random question: I was hearing Pretty Boy Swag by Soulja boy and I was wondering who in Naruto would be considered a Pretty boy and who would have Pretty. Boy. Swag. ~Cuz this right here is my….. Pretty Boy Swag~ lol couldn't help myself. Anyway. Review or P.M Or whtever n.n Later!<strong>

** ~Shikamaru Syndrome**


End file.
